Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to the technical field of dust separation, collection, and filtering, and more particularly to a dust separation apparatus and an intelligent control system including the apparatus.
Description of Related Art
At present, an inertial separation technology, a filtering separation technology or a combination of the two technologies is used in almost all dust separation apparatuses. The most commonly used at present is a cyclone dust separation apparatus. Such an apparatus is an apparatus that combines an inertial separation technology and a filtering separation technology.
Referring to FIG. 1, the cyclone dust separation apparatus includes a cylindrical body 10, a conical body 20, an air inlet pipe 30, a dust discharge pipe 40, a dust collection box 50, an air discharge pipe 60, a transfer chamber 70, a filter cylinder 80, and a dust collection bag 90. The air inlet pipe 30 is connected to the cylindrical body 10. The cylindrical body 10 is connected to the conical body 20 in a vertical-axis direction. The dust collection box 50 is connected to the conical body 20. The cylindrical body 10 is connected to the filter cylinder 80 through the air discharge pipe 60 and the transfer chamber 70 sequentially. The filter cylinder 80 and the cylindrical body 10 are arranged in parallel in the vertical-axis direction. The filter cylinder 80 is connected to the dust collection bag 90 located below the filter cylinder 80.
When the cyclone dust separation apparatus is in operation, dust-containing air enters the dust removal apparatus at a high speed in a tangential direction from the air inlet pipe of the dust removal apparatus. The air flow changes from linear movement into movement of spiral rotation down a wall of the cylinder, and this air flow is usually referred to as an outer rotational flow. When the outer rotational flow moves downwards to the portion of the conical body, because of narrowing of the conical shape, the outer rotational flow is closer to the center of the dust removal apparatus. According to a principle that the rotating torque stays unchanged, the tangential speed of the outer rotational flow keeps increasing. When reaching the bottom of the conical body, the outer rotational flow turns to move upwards and rotates upwards along an axis in the same rotational direction. Finally, the outer rotational flow is discharged via the discharge pipe into the transfer chamber and then the filter cylinder. During the rotational movement of the air flow, some of the relatively large dust particles collide with the cylinder wall to lose the inertial force, and is driven by the gravitational force and the rotational air flow to slide downwards against a wall surface of the conical body into the dust collection box. Relatively small particles overcome the convergence resistance under the effect of the centrifugal force, and stay separated at the portions of the cylindrical body and the conical body. The separated dust is driven by the gravitational force and the rotational air flow to move spirally downwards, enter the conical body to be collected at the bottom of the conical body, and enter the dust collection box. Dust that is not separated enters the filter cylinder through the air discharge pipe. After the dusty air is filtered through the filter cylinder, clean air is discharged. A part of the dust drops into the dust collection bag under the effect of the gravitational force, and another part of the dust stays attached to a wall of the filter cylinder.
Such a dust separation apparatus has the following defects in use:
1. By using the inertial separation method, only dust having relatively large particle diameters can be separated. About 50% of dust is separated. The rest dust needs to be filtered through the filter cylinder. The filter cylinder is required to filter a large amount of dust, and a substantial part of dust is attached to a wall of the filter cylinder. Thus, the filter screen is highly prone to clogging, and the dust removal effect is severely affected.
2. The large amount of dust enters the filter cylinder. The dust collection bag below the filter cylinder requires to be frequently replaced. When the dust collection bag is removed, some dust is scattered, resulting in secondary pollution of dust.
3. To improve the separation efficiency of dust, the conical body is designed to be relatively long, the device is relatively high and has a large volume, and the device has much vibration and noise and is also not convenient to move.
4. The dust collection box generally has a floor type. When the ground has an uneven surface, the connection between the dust collection box and the dust separation device is poorly sealed, resulting in phenomena that air leaks and dust escapes.
5. The device can support only simple ON and OFF operations, without intelligent control capability. The device cannot be started or stopped in coordination with a machine that generates dust. Operation data of the device cannot be collected in real time. The working condition of the device in operation cannot be monitored in real time based on the collected data, and further, intelligent control cannot be performed based on the data of the working condition.
6. The device can be operated at only a fixed rotational speed, without capabilities of adjusting the speed and controlling the power constant at a rated power. When a pipe network environment changes, a change in the power of the motor cannot be monitored on line in real time, and a rotational speed of the motor cannot be automatically adjusted to make the motor be constant at the rated power. The efficiency of the blower is also lower than the maximum designed efficiency. When a small-diameter dust collection pipe is used for dust collection, the power of the motor and the efficiency of the blower are reduced and the dust collection capability is reduced. When a large-diameter dust collection pipe is used for dust collection, the device may be overloaded.